


that’s magnus’ boy!

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: angus parent AUs [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: taako isn’t so sure about this magnus burnsides’ kid tagging along(standalone fic)





	that’s magnus’ boy!

Taako was already iffy about this whole ‘last job he’ll ever need’ thing from the beginning. It was shady as hell, and he half-expected to be murdered. 

When he met his party, well, his hopes continued to dwindle. The dwarf, Martin, maybe, was a piece of work, and the human had _a son_. 

The kid was cute, sure. But way too chipper and A Literal Child accompanying them on a real adventure. 

“Listen, Mags, can I call you Mags?” Taako asked, the night before their adventure. Merle was..somewhere, while Taako and Magnus continued drinking at the inn. 

“Uh, sure,” Magnus said. His parasite, Arnold, was tucked in bed somewhere, thankfully. 

“Are you fucking with me?” Taako asked. 

“I don’t..think so...?” Magnus said, quizzically. 

“The kid, my man. Are you actually bringing a baby with us?” Taako asked. Taako didn’t need a child distracting him from getting his goods. He also didn’t want to be liable if the brat wandered into a ditch or something. 

Magnus’ confused, yet friendly, expression disappeared like a candle blowing out. 

“You mean Angus, my son?” Magnus said. 

Taako’s ears twitched. 

“Yeah, listen, kids..they’re great, no issue. But this is the real deal, don’t you think it might be best to let the kiddo stay home,” Taako said. 

Magnus’ eyes drifted down, boring holes into the table. His broad shoulders hunched, then began to shake. 

Taako’s ears pinned back. “Hey, wait.” 

And then Magnus Burnsides was crying in front of him, his large, large body wracked with sobs. Heavy, full body tremors. He buried his face in his hands. 

Taako looked around the inn, glad no one was paying them any attention. 

“Aw, c’mon,” Taako said, patting his arm. 

“Angus, Angus doesn’t deserve this life,” Magnus said, struggling, “he never has, but there’s nothing else I can do.” 

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Taako said, wishing he was anywhere else in the world. 

“Dad?” 

The kid must have had a sixth sense, because there he was, materializing at their table. 

Magnus wiped his eyes. “Angus, what are you doing up?” He opened his arms, and the kid promptly hopped into his lap. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Angus said. “Why are you crying?” 

The boy faced Taako, eyes narrowed. “Were you being rude, Sir?” 

“Nope, not Taako,” he said. 

“C’mon, Angus,” Magnus stood, scooping his son like he was a much smaller child. “Goodnight, Taako, see you in the morning.” 

Taako nodded. “Right.” 

Angus glared at him as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> magnus is a tall guy and angus is a little twig..it’s so cute


End file.
